The Royal Embassy from Isandria
by PhoenixFeatherQueens
Summary: This is a PeterOC fic. Summary inside kind of. Please give it a chance and don't flame! This is written by Arianna. THANKYOU! Rated because I don't know where I will be taking this...
1. Introduction

**NEW STORY!**

This story is going to have a few new characters and a new country. Here are a few facts so that the story will make more sense. Please leave any comments or criticism but I ask that you don't flame. I would appreciate if you would correct any spelling mistake I might have. Thank-you so much!

Arianna

**FACTS:**

**Isandria**: A country between Archenland and The Desert. It is a valley surrounded by mountains, the air is very thick and it is relatively unvisited. The Royal Family is very secretive and not a whole lot is known about them.

**Grace-Elizabeth Marie**: The oldest Princess of Isandria. She is a petite girl with very feminine features. Her hair is long (waist length) and curly, its dark brown. Her eyes are black and show her emotions very clearly. She is a pathetic liar. She is usually shy and timid.

**King Oberon**: The secretive King of Isandria. He doesn't come into the story much. He is controlling and rude most of the time. He cares not for his family. All his time is spent in counsel with his advisors.

**Giselle**: A faun who is in the service of the Narnian Crown. She is a cousin of Tumnus and a close friend to Queen Lucy. Her sole goal in life is to serve the High King Peter and his family to the best of her ability.

**Geminie**: A talking cat who is Grace-Elizabeth's greatest friend. She carries messages and only listens to Grace-Elizabeth. She is slow to trust people and is always looking out for Grace-Elizabeth.

----------------------------------------

**ENJOY THE STORY! THE FIRST CHAPTER WILL BE POSTED SOON!**

**Arianna **

**PS: This story is for all the people who love Peter/OC stories!**


	2. Meeting By The Sea

"Your Majesty, The Royal Embassy from Isandria has arrived. Shall I have them taken to their rooms?" A female faun named Giselle asked the High King of Narnia. The High King was sitting in his office looking out the window towards the sea. It was a pleasant day, early in spring. The snow had just melted. The High King would have gone for a walk or a ride in the forest had he not been expecting the Embassy from Isandria.

"Yes, tell then we will have a counsel in the morning. Please inform them I will be taking dinner alone. They may have their meal where they see fit." The High King spoke with authority though he was only eighteen. He had only been King for two year. It seemed a lot longer.

"I'll see to it immediately, Your Majesty. Might I bring you something to eat or drink? If you don't mind my saying, you look tired." The faun was concerned about her monarch. He overworked himself.

"No, If I need something I'll get it myself. Thank-you anyway." The faun left after the High King finished speaking. The High King looked out over the water. He really didn't want to meet another Embassy. He was tired of them always throwing their daughters, sisters, princesses, and ladies at him. He knew this would be no different.

In the early evening the High King decided to go for a walk along the beach. Dressing in a simple blue tunic and loose pants he went to the beach. It wasn't often he got a chance to do things like this. His brother and sisters were in Archenland on business about the trade routes. As he walked along the shore, the gentle waves lapping against his ankles he saw a girl ahead of him. The girl turned and looked at him. She had long dark brown curls that were in a braid down her back. Her dress was dark blue and the cloak she wore was silver. The High King continued towards her. It was rare for him to see another human in Narnia; all of its occupants were creatures and talking animals.

"Good Evening, Milady. Might I inquire as to what you are doing out here?"

"Good Evening yourself. I just had to get away." The girl was sad.

"Not wanting to be blunt, but who are you?"

"Grace… just- just Grace."

"I'm Peter." The High King replied after a split second pause. He wasn't sure he should have told the girl his real name but she seemed to have been honest so why shouldn't he?

"Pleasure. It's lovely here. The sea is beautiful; I have never seen it before. Where I come from it's land locked. The air is so much cleaner as well. I live in a valley surrounded by mountains. I like mountains, but I like it better here." Grace looked at the sea. The sun was beginning to set. The sky was orange, pink, and red. "Oh, I-I've never seen anything like it!"

Peter smiled. It was always uplifting when someone appreciated his country as much as he did. "Did you come with the Embassy from Isandria?" asked Peter

Grace narrowed her eyes. "How did you know about the Embassy? It was supposed to be a secret! No one was supposed to know except the High King!" Grace had stepped back in fear.

"Oops…" said Peter. He had been found out. "I may not have told you the truth during the whole introduction. I am Peter, High King of Narnia."

Grace didn't react right away, then she curtsied. "Your Majesty, I am Grace-Elizabeth Marie, Princess of Isandria."


	3. Parting Advice

THANK-YOU TO ELECKTRUM FOR CORRECTING MY SPELLING! I APPOLOGISE FOR THE ERROR I HAVE MADE, I WILL BE FAR MORE CAREFUL FROM NOW ON. GOD BLESS AND HAPPY EASTER!

Arianna

Peter and Grace-Elizabeth stood facing each other. "I suppose you would like to know what we are doing here, Your Majesty. You want to know why a country that has made no move to became friendly or otherwise would wish to have counsel with you. You wish to know whether we have any ill will towards you." Grace-Elizabeth was not asking a question rather making a statement. She knew she was right. Peter did want to know why she was there.

"I would rather like to know why you have came. I get the feeling you and your people are very secretive. You keep to your selves. It worries me as to why you would come now." Peter felt that he could tell her the truth. She seemed to be peaceful enough. She was also unarmed and small enough that she was entirely harmless.

"What I am about to tell you will be considered treason if my father were to find out. The thing is, you should know the truth. I hate the life I have been forced to live. I was born so that, when my father needed it, he would have a bargaining chip. The Embassy is here to arrange a marriage." Said Grace-Elizabeth slowly. "The marriage is to be between Your Majesty and…" she paused, "and I."

Peter breathed in sharply. He looked at Grace-Elizabeth, she was about to cry. "Princess Grace-Elizabeth, what's wrong? What are you so afraid of? And why did you tell me this if it's considered treason?" Peter needed to know what was really going on. Something about this girl had caught his attention.

"Please just call me Grace." Peter nodded. "I am the oldest daughter of King Oberon. He has already practically sold my other two sisters to rich Lords who would give him something in return. You got lucky, my father isn't looking for anything in return this time, he just wants me to be married in a few months. I am afraid of what he might do to me if you refuse. Telling you this would be considered treason because my father is paranoid!"

"We should go inside. It's late. Princess-

"It's just Grace, remember, Your Majesty" interrupted Grace

"Sorry Grace, you must call me Peter then. Come on, I'll take you back to your room so you won't get lost." Peter took Grace's arm and led her inside. It took about fifteen minutes. They were both silent. Peter was deep in thought about what Grace had told him. Grace was also thinking about what she had told Peter. She was also afraid of what her father would do if he found out that she had already met the High King of Narnia. When they got to the to Cair Paravel Grace turned to Peter. She had a fearful and distant look in her eyes.

"Peter it's best if no one knows that we have met or that you know why the Embassy is here. Please pretend to be surprised when my father speaks to you. And also, a word of advice, don't let him bully you. He will treat you as a child. For the sake of both of our kingdoms, don't take the bait. Remain as calm as you can. My father will be looking for a reason to hate you. Be sure he doesn't find one. Good Night, Your Majesty." Grace disappeared up a staircase leaving Peter to ponder her advice.


	4. Counsel with King Oberon

Just to clear something up these are the ages if the Pevensies when they arrived in Narnia and the ages they are in this story. Susan, Edmund, and Lucy will be in the story in later chapter!

**Peter: **Arrived in Narnia when he was sixteen. He is eighteen in now. It is two years since the coronation.

**Susan: **Arrived in Narnia when she was fourteen. She is sixteen. She is one of the most beautiful women in the world. Even at her young age many have asked for her hand in marriage.

**Edmund: **Arrived in Narnia when he was twelve. He is fourteen now. Despite his age his rules well next to his brother. His sense of justice is a great asset to the inhabitance of Narnia.

**Lucy: **Arrived in Narnia when she was ten. She is twelve. She is very brave for her age and, though she doesn't fight, she attends all the battles of Narnia as a doctor of sorts.

"His Majesty High King Peter the Magnificent." Usually the introduction was much longer but today Peter wanted it brief. He wanted to begin the discussions with the Isandrian King at once. The centaur, Oreius, stood next to the King. Peter was sitting in his regular chair in the conference room. Oreius stood in his place at Peter's left hand side, the right hand side was where Peter's brother Edmund would have been seated had he not been in Archenland.

"His Majesty King Oberon and His Highness Prince Gavin." A fat man in a green robe entered the hall followed by a young boy who couldn't have been older then fourteen. The young boy was also dressed in green, though instead of a robe he wore a rich tunic and leggings. The young boy was obviously the prince.

After they were seated and they had gone through the regular pleasantries King Oberon spoke up. "Your Majesty, High King Peter of Narnia, I am sure that you would like to inquire as to our true business in your country. We have come to reach an agreement of sorts. By the laws of my country it is customary that the oldest child of the King become the next ruler. As I was cursed with three girls before I had the good fortune of a son. It would be that the oldest girl, Grace-Elizabeth, who would become the Queen after my death. I, of course, can not let this happen. In order for my son to legally become the next Ruler of Isandria all three girls must be married to someone from a different country. The only one left is Grace-Elizabeth. I have come here to ask you to marry my daughter." The King finished speaking and looked at Peter expectantly.

Even though Peter had been expecting this because of what Grace had told him he was still shocked. The man before him had no care for anyone expect himself and possibly his son. It unnerved Peter that someone could just practically sell his own children. Grace had told him what had happened to her sisters, she had forgotten to mention that she also had a younger brother.

"This is indeed a request that I can not answer immediately. I should like to meet the Princess before I come to my decision. If it is of no problem to you I should like you to bring her here to Cair Paravel so that I may be properly introduced to her." Peter had asked Oreius what he should say to the King and this was the reply that they had agreed on.

"Of course, Your Majesty. I had thought you would want to meet her that is why I have brought her along. She is very much wanting to meet you." King Oberon gave an unpleasant sort of smile which was really more of a sneer or grimace.

"If it pleases you I should like to have tea with her this afternoon." Peter wanted to see Grace again. He wanted to know what she wanted. It was obvious that no matter what the decision ultimately was, she would have no choice.

"Where should you like her to meet you?" asked the King, this was far easier then he had anticipated. If he had his way they would be married before he left.

"On the veranda. At two o'clock." Said Peter quicker then he should have.

"She will be there. Now, If I have Your Majesty's leave, the Prince and I shall return to our rooms." The Kings and the Prince stood and bowed to each other. King Oberon and Prince Gavin left the hall quickly.

As soon as the door closed behind the two nobles Oreius spoke to Peter. "You Majesty, I do not like the look of the man. His eyes hold no honor or compassion. I fear that this may all end rather badly."

"I fear it too, Oreius. There is nothing we can do. I feel that we must help the Princess if we can. She is trapped in a fate no woman should have." Peter felt his heart pull. It was a new feeling. He wanted to help the girl he had only just met. He didn't know if he could though.

"Would you marry the Princess Grace-Elizabeth just to save her from her father?" Inquired Oreius.

Peter though a moment. "Yes, yes I would, but only with her consent. I will not marry her if she is unwilling. That would not save her, only trap her more. She should be free to make her own choices."

"You speak with wisdom beyond your eighteen years, Your Majesty." Said Oreius. "You should go and make preparations for your tea. You asked her to meet you in a little over two hours. It is now a quarter to noon."

"Thank-you. I'll see you later." Peter left the hall and went to his rooms. Really it was more of a vast apartment. It had an entrance hall with chairs and a mirror, as well as a place to store coats and the like. The room was rounded and had three doors. The door on the left opened into a lavishly furnished sitting room with a fireplace. The right hand door opened to his bedroom, which was also huge and included a fireplace. The bed was larger then any bed Peter had ever seen. It was bigger then a king-sized bed would be in England. His bedroom also had a bathroom that was also huge and made completely of marble. The center door opened into his personal library. The library had hundreds of books and manuscripts, though the castle library had even more. The chairs and tables in there made reading easy. Peter only wished he had more time to read and just relax. All of the room had large windows and a balcony attached the rooms together.

Peter went into his bedroom. He looked around. Everything was far to clean. Clear was good really, but this place was insane, an eighteen year old boy's room should **_NOT_** be so clean that sparkled. It was unnatural and more then a little unnerving. Peter changed out of his formal clothing and into something a little more practical. He then left his room and made his way to the kitchens to find someone to arrange the tea.


	5. Geminie's Story

It was now two o'clock. Grace-Elizabeth was almost at the veranda. She was having a little trouble walking at the moment. Her father insisted that she wear a ridiculous green fur trimmed gown. It was almost summer for goodness sake! The corset was also far to tight and she was sure she would faint before the tea was over. She arrived at the veranda and a faun opened the glass door for her. She nodded her thanks. Peter stood when she stepped outside.

"Good Afternoon Princess Grace-Elizabeth." Said Peter. He looked at her gown and noticed she could not breathe. Before Grace could reply there was a scratch at the glass door and it opened. A large tabby cat with a white face and triangle nose pushed the door open and walked out. "Who is this?" Peter asked Grace.

"I am Geminie. The royal cat of her Highness Princess Grace-Elizabeth of Isandria." Answered the cat.

"Pleasure to meet you Geminie. I didn't know that animals could talk in Isandria as well. I thought that only the Narnian animals could." Peter was clearly surprised.

"You are correct, Your Majesty. Only Narnian animals can talk. I am Narnian born Your Majesty. When I was just a kitten a Lion came and took me to a new born baby. The Lion told me to take care of the baby. The Lion renamed me Geminie after the baby." Said Geminie proudly.

"You have seen Aslan?" asked Peter

"Yes, Your Majesty. He was the Lion who sent me to protect the Princess." Geminie looked at Grace. "Your Majesty, the Princess is about to faint. You would do well to catch her before she falls."

Peter looked up from the cat and saw Grace's eyes roll back. He easily caught her in his arms. She was light as a feather. Peter laid her down on the bench. She wasn't breathing and she was very pale. Her pulse was slowing.

"Quickly! Cut her corset off! She can't breath!" Peter thought this was highly improper. What would Susan say? Then again, if he didn't she would die. Peter did as he was told. "This is all her stupid fathers fault! He always makes her dress in those tight things!" Geminie stopped and looked at Grace. She was breathing again.

"W-what happened?" she tried to sit up. "Ow! My head." She complained

"You fainted. I had to cut your dress off, I-I'm sorry." Suddenly Peter was nervous. He was relatively alone with a girl wearing only a thin shift. Peter tried not to look at her. "Are you okay?"

"I-I think I'll be alright. I cant stand though and I am suddenly very tired." Grace's voice was soft and barely audible.

Peter picked her up and held her tightly. "I'll carry you to your room. We can have breakfast together tomorrow. That is, if you feel better." Peter took Grace to her room. Giselle followed him and helped him put her into her bed. As luck would have it they were not seen by anyone. Grace was asleep in minutes.

"Your Majesty, there is something I don't like about these Royals from Isandria. They are hiding something. I also object to their customs and rules. Do you not find it strange that and otherwise unfriendly country would come and seek the favor of the High King of Narnia. I do not believe that this girl has been completely truthful. She may not be lying but she certainly is not telling the full truth." Giselle spoke to her King quickly and quietly lest the girl wake up. She was worried about the position that this Princess was putting her King in.

"I too believe that she may have kept some details to herself. I also believe that she means us no harm. She only wants a way to get out of the prison her father holds her in. I think she may be afraid of what he will do to her and I know she doesn't trust me as much as she could. I will speak to her tomorrow and see if I can find out something else about her and her father." Peter turned to Giselle. "When Grace wakes up get her anything she may need. I am going to write a letter to my siblings. They need to know what is going on." Peter looked back at Grace one last time and then left the room.

Peter walked back to his room and went into the library. He sat down at his desk by the window. It was almost three thirty and the sun was high in the sky. Peter took his best quill and parchment from the desk drawer and began his letter. He decided to write a separate letter to each of his siblings. He knew that he would need to tell the events of the past three days in a different way to each of them. First he wrote the letter to Lucy, it was always easier to talk to her. She was so understanding and she trusted his judgement. Next her wrote to Edmund. This was harder. Because of the past that he had with the White Witch Edmund was slow to trust people especially people who were hiding things. The last letter he wrote was addressed to Susan. She was the hardest one to speak to. She was so proper and uptight all the time. She would not understand why Peter felt the way he did and why he was doing things the way he was. She would see reason eventually if he could give a good argument. When the letters were done it was five thirty. Peter went to the Hall to have dinner.


	6. Letter's to the Royal Siblings

This chapter will be made up of the letters that Peter sent to Susan, Edmund, and Lucy. It isn't that important but hopefully it will show the relationship that Peter has with each of his siblings. It will also set up some of the reactions that the siblings will have when they return and meet Grace-Elizabeth….

Arianna

----------------------

_Dearest Lucy,_

_It has been a long time since I have sent a letter to you and it has been even longer since I have talked with you. I trust that you are well and enjoying yourself in Archenland. As you will be returning to Narnia in the coming weeks I wish to inform you about something's that have happened since you have been gone. As you know the Embassy from Isandria was due to arrive in Narnia three days ago. When they arrived King Oberon requested an audience with me. During the course of the meeting he asked that I marry his daughter, Grace-Elizabeth Marie, Princess of Isandria. As it turns out I had met her on the beach the previous night and she had informed me of the King's intentions. Since the meeting with King Oberon I have met with the Princess. Unfortunately the tea was cut short when she fainted. I have also met a talking Narnian cat that seems to belong to the Princess. Geminie, the cat, told me that Aslan sent her when she was a kitten to care for the Princess. At the present moment I do not know what I will do in the matter of marrying the Princess. I should like to speak with her before I come to a decision, though the way things are going that may not be possible. _

_Your Loving Brother,_

_Peter _

_--------------------_

_Edmund,_

_A few things have come to my attention while you have been gone. The Embassy from Isandria arrived at Cair Paravel at the prearranged time. They King of Isandria, Oberon, is up to something. I do not know what his intentions are, but I do not trust him. He came to Narnia to ask that I marry is daughter, the Princess Grace-Elizabeth Marie. She is a nice enough girl of about sixteen. I was lucky to meet her before I met her father and she informed me of the reason that the King had come. I am at a loss of what to do. It seems that the Princess will marry me, even if it is only to get away from her father. I hope that I will get a chance to speak with her before her father asks me for my answer as I would hate to trap the Princess in an arranged marriage. If you have any idea as to what I should do your help would be much appreciated as I am at a loss as to what I should do. Be safe on your journey home and I shall be awaiting your reply._

_Long Live Aslan,_

_Peter_

_-------------------_

_Queen Susan the Gentle of Narnia,_

_I write to you to inform you about the difficult situation that has come to our beloved Narnia, though mainly to me. As you well know I have been expecting an Embassy from the country of Isandria, which is found between Archenland and The Desert. The King of Isandria has given a proposition that asks me to marry his daughter, Princess Grace-Elizabeth Marie. I have not had time to give this impending matter much thought but it seems to me that marrying the Princess may be beneficial to both Narnia and Isandria. As of writing this letter I have not come to a decision and I should much like to know of your standing on the matter. I have had little opportunity to meet with her Highness, Princess Grace-Elizabeth, though the in the little time I have had with her I feel a connection of sorts to her. Though I would not want to put my country, my royal siblings, or the Princess in any situation that would cause abstruseness. Your careful consideration and help would be much apricated and accepted in this matter that befalls us. God speed and safe return on your impending return to our beloved home land of Narnia._

_By the Grace of Aslan,_

_High King Peter the Magnificent of Narnia_

_-------------------_


	7. The Letters Reaction

Thank-you so much to everyone who is reading this story and even more thanks to those who have been reviewing! If there is anything that I can improve please let me know. If the story is moving too fast or too slow please inform so that I can fix the problem. If you find there is a lack of plot please message me and give me ideas or advice as to where I should take this story.

Much Thanks,

Arianna

-------------------

The letter to Peter's siblings had been sent to them immediately by the fastest rider. Peter needed advice as to what course of action he should take. Grace had kept to herself and the Isandrian Nobles were busy with affairs of their own country. King Oberon had given Peter a few days to make a decision but still Peter was getting frantic. This was no small matter and Peter feared that if Susan, Edmund and Lucy didn't respond soon he would be forced to make a decision without their consent.

In Archenland the rider approached the castle. A guard asked him his business and sent him on his way. The rider was ordered to directly give the letters to the Narnian Monarchs so he did as he was instructed. Susan, Edmund, and Lucy were luckily sitting in the garden relaxing after a tedious meeting that had been held that morning.

"Your Majesties, I bring letters from your Royal brother. He sends his greeting and wishes that you read these letters with utmost care and consideration before responding. He also wishes that, if possible, you write a reply immediately so that I may return with them." Said the Rider as he gave each letter to it's respected recipient.

Lucy read the letter quickly. She was not surprised about the request the Isandrian King has asked. Many kings had thrown their daughters at the High King. What shocked Lucy was the fact that Peter was actually considering accepting the proposal. Peter had always said that he would not consent to an arranged marriage. Lucy knew instantly that there was more to the story then Peter had told. She also knew that there must be something special about the Princess of Isandria. She looked at her brother and sister and saw them reading their own letters. Edmund's face was unreadable. Susan looked angry.

Lucy stood up. "I will go and write a reply to Peter's letter. It shouldn't take me long." She went to her room and began her letter to her brother.

Edmund scanned the page. This wasn't good. Peter wouldn't make a choice without his opinion. Edmund was the only one of the siblings that knew that Peter secretly wanted to find a girl but he also knew that Peter wanted to find love. He knew his brother wanted to have something special with the girl he married. Peter wasn't looking for an alliance with Isandria, he was seeking the heart of the Princess. Edmund got up with out speaking and went to write a reply. It would be brief because Edmund didn't need to tell Peter whant to do. This letter made it clear as to what Peter wanted to do. He only needed a push in the right direction.

The rider had left to get food from the kitchen. Susan was left alone in the garden with only the letter from her brother and the sudden furry that had come over her when she read the message. Her porcelain skin was red with anger. She could not believe that her brother, who was often at least measurably smart, could consider doing such a thing. Marry the Princess indeed! What was he thinking? Had her brother gone completely mad? Susan always though of herself as the most logical and the smartest of her siblings, but Peter wasn't stupid. This must be another of his insane ideas. Susan set off for her room in a hurry. She needed to write a strongly worded letter to her dear brother before he did something incredibly, incredibly stupid.

Within the hour the rider had the replies addressed to the High King. He set off in a hurry. Susan hadn't quite calmed down and was causing much discomfort to all who were around her. The other two monarchs were so deep in their own thought that they did not notice the disarray their sister was causing the Archenland people.


	8. Replying to Peter

_Peter,_

_Congratulations on finding someone special. It seems to me that you care about the Isandrian Princess. It also seems that Aslan protects her. I have a feeling that you should accept the proposal. If Aslan sent a cat to take care of her its obvious that she is special. Not may people have a personal guardian appointed by Aslan. Search your heart. You always said that you would not have an arranged marriage but I think you should reconsider. If you love the Princess then go for it. Please wait till the rest of us are in Narnia before the wedding. I should hate to miss my brother's wedding! Don't trust the King and try to speak with the Princess before you agree to anything._

_Your Loving Sister,_

_Lucy_

_-------------------_

_Pete,_

_This is one matter that I can't really advise you on. I don't want to sound like a girl or anything but the best thing you can do is follow your heart. I have a pretty good feeling that you know what it is you want to do, and I say go for it! Good Luck… your going to need it._

_Ed_

_-------------------_

_High King Peter the Magnificent of Narnia,_

_What on earth are you thinking? Have you gone completely mad? I cannot allow you to just marry this Princess. You only want to know her country's secrets! How can you be such a unnoble person? There is simply no way that you could even possibly concider to take into consideration the propisition that King Oberon has given you. Do you have any idea what you are getting yourself into? Have you even thought about the impact your choice is going to have on the rest of us? Your mistakes reflect not only on the rest of the Narnian people but on the rest of it's monarchs too! Did you even think about the way that this would affect Edmund, Lucy, and I? How can you live with yourself? I ask that you drop this matter immedetly and that you send the Isandrian nobles away as soon as you politly can. Remember any offence that you make against King Oberon could result in war. Don't do anything stupid!_

_By the Love of the Lion,_

_Queen Susan the Gentle of Narnia_

_-------------------_


	9. The Difference Between Trust and Truth

Peter received the letters his siblings had sent him. He was shocked by Lucy and Edmund's replies. Susan's reaction did not faze him. He was used to her sudden anger and he knew that after she calmed down she would be apologetic. "Follow your heart…" The phrase that was in his brother's note continued to ring in his ears. He didn't know what is heart wanted. Tomorrow King Oberon wanted his answer and still Peter was lost. Grace-Elizabeth had been too ill to speak with him. Suddenly an idea came to him.

"Giselle?" called Peter

"Yes Your Majesty? Do you need any refreshments? Is there anything you require?" answered the faun from the back of the library. Peter had been in the palace library trying to find an answer to his problems… he hadn't found one.

"I want to find the Princess Grace-Elizabeth's cat, Geminie. I need you to be as quick as you can. That's all, go now and hurry back as soon as you find the cat." Peter turned back to the table in front of him and took out a new piece of parchment. He began a short note. When he was done composing the message the cat stood on the table next to him.

"What does Your Majesty require of me?" asked Geminie.

"I require a little information and I need you to give a note to the Princess." The cat nodded. "Can I trust Grace? Will she tell me the truth if I ask it of her?" Peter asked the tabby.

"That depends, Your Majesty. You can trust Grace. She will tell you what she has heard if you ask it of her. Mind Your Majesty, she will tell you only what she has **_heard_**. As Your Majesty must have noticed by now, Grace does not fall in the King's favor. She knows not much about the inner workings of Isandria. And for that she is lucky. Much happens in there that no outsider and few of the people know about. You must, therefore, trust what she says but not believe it." The cat finished with a flick of its tail.

"How can I trust what she says and not believe her?" Peter didn't understand the cat's logic. It was even more confusing then Susan's!

"You must trust in her but not her words. She is mislead and quite lost. Even within your castle, Your Majesty, she is misguided. All her life she has been fed lies. She suspects this though she has no proof, that is, until she met you. You have, Your Majesty, shown her a whole new aspect of life. Even in the few minutes you have spoken to you she sees that you are unlike any man she has met in Isandria. This is her first time out of her homeland and so this is the first time that she has met someone who is honest and as integrity." The cat stared at Peter and flicked her tail back and forth.

"Here is the note. Give it to Grace in a place where only she can see it. Make sure she burns it after she has read it. I would also like you to bring me her reply. Make sure you are not seen. If anything happens, come to me at once." Peter gave the note to Geminie who promptly took in and jumped off the table. Swiftly and silently the cat ran to her mistress. Peter glanced at his brother's message. "Follow your heart…" Well, Peter thought, Lets just hope this works.


	10. Prepairing for the King

Geminie got the message to Grace without any problems. She read it over quickly and smiled. She scratched Geminie behind the ears and began to hum. She was in a very good mood. The King did not approve of humming or music of any sort so it was rare that Grace would hum. She truthfully had a beautiful voice that was a high soprano.

"Geminie, Listen to this: Dearest Grace, I need to speak with you again. Your father want's me to either accept or reject the proposal tomorrow and I don't know what to do! I want to have your opinion. I do not wish to trap you here in Narnia but I do want to free you from your father. The only way I can think of doing this is by accepting the proposal. And, truth be told, I feel strongly for you. I don't want you to get hurt. Forever, Peter." Grace paused. "Isn't that beautiful? No one has ever spoken like that to me. What should I do?"

"First burn the note and then write a reply to meet him at midnight in the rose garden." Said Geminie.

"Why burn it? I don't know where the rose garden is! How can I ask him to meet me there?" Grace was confused.

"Because if your father finds it he will not hesitate to kill you. I know where the rose garden is, I'll take you there myself!" the cat replied as if this was the simplest thing in the world.

"Oh…"

"Honestly sometimes…" Geminie playfully swatted Grace's foot.

Grace scribbled a note to Peter and gave it to Geminie. Geminie waited until Grace held a candle to the message Peter have sent her before she left. The cat didn't leave till all that was left of the message was ashes. Grace went to her wardrobe and began to pick a gown to wear that night.

Geminie found Peter where she had left him. She gave him the note and left right away. She could see the King was troubled and she didn't want to add to his confusion. Geminie hurried back to Grace and they began to go over outfits.

"What about this blue one?" asked Grace

"It's too light coloured and reflective. You need something that will mask you in the dark. It would never do to be spotted while you speak with His Majesty." The cat rejected yet another gown.

"How about this black one then?"

"Most certainty not! If you where black the King will know you are hiding and he will be suspicious." Yet another rejected gown was added to the ever-growing pile.

Grace sighed. "What about the green gown with the blue trim? Its dark but not too dark and it's not reflective at all." She was tired of this.

"If you wear that you will look like you are trying to impress him."

"Fine! What do you think about this gray one? It's not formal at all." Grace held up a gray riding dress.

"Have you lost your mind! You'll look like a slave girl! There is no way I could let you leave this room in that dress! Find something else." The cat paused "Let me look. This is taking far too long!" the cat stood and walked to the wardrobe. She looked around before pulling tugging on a long deep purple one. "This is the one! It's dark but not too dark. It's not reflective. It's not too formal so you won't look like you are trying to impress him but you still will! And it's not a farmer's dress. This one will be perfect."

"Are you quite sure? I haven't ever worn this one. What is it doesn't fit?"

"That's why you start to get ready now. Put the dress on. If it needs to be adjusted, we have time. After that we will fit your hair and put on a little light makeup. You'll look like a Princess."

"I **_am_** a Princess!" laughed Grace.

"Yes you are and we won't let Peter forget it. Now get a move on. It's already eight o'clock. We have four hours. I am going to get that faun, Giselle. She will fit you up perfectly." Geminie got up and went to find Giselle. Grace went and put the purple dress on. She had butterflies in her stomach. Tonight she had to look just right.

By the time Grace had put the purple dress on Geminie and Giselle had returned. She looked pretty enough without doing her hair and makeup but Geminie insisted upon it. The cat got all the things Giselle would need to make the Princess look like an angel. Grace put a simple cream coloured robe over her dress so as not to soil it when her makeup was being completed.

"Now Milady, I think light pink will look the best with the dress. You are so lucky your eyes are black, we don't have to worry about whether the makeup will clash with your eye colour. You are rather pale so we will use very little makeup. Don't you agree Geminie?" Giselle brushed light pink over Grace's eyelids and then blush over her cheekbones. A rose coloured lip-gloss was put on her lips. Geminie didn't object to Giselle's idea. Grace had no choice in the matter.

"Yes, that looks just about right. I want her hair in tight pencil curls." The cat instructed the faun.

"Pencil curls? Are you crazy? That will take hours!" Grace exclaimed. Her cat had finally, after all these years, lost it.

"She's right! I only have three hours! I think I should put it curls that are only slightly tighter then her natural ones, then I can put jeweled flowers in her hair. That should only take two hours or so." Giselle did not wait for a reply but simply began to twist Grace's hair around the hot irons. Geminie didn't bother to give a reply.

Two hours later Grace was looking beautiful. Her hair was curled and instead of jewels in her hair she had pearls. Geminie had noticed that the diamonds and amethyst stones where to glittery and would attract unwanted attention. Giselle had found the pears in Grace's hair accessories box and had instantly began to stick them in her hair. Grace was bored and tired from sitting for so long. And being that it was an hour till midnight, she was feeling dead. She was unused to being awake so late. Her father never let her stay up passed nine.

"You look lovely, Your Highness. Now, what should you say to His Majesty when you greet him?" Geminie asked the Princess

"Is this going to be another 'Princess Lesson' like the ones I used to have? You have no idea how much I hate those!"

"Answer the question! Stop stalling! We have under an hour to have you ready to see the High King of Narnia." Geminie was an extremely bossy sort of cat.

"It's not like I haven't met him before!"

"Answer. The. Question."

"Good evening, Your Majesty." Grace was trying to make the cat as angry as possible. Grace was not in a very good mood. Though she had good reason. When one is burned with hot irons, stabbed with sharp pins, given pointless instructions, and very nervous, bad moods and anger are generally the result.

"You are not taking this seriously! Grow up for God's sake!" The cat was loosing the little patience it possessed. It's tail flicked through the air and it narrowed its eyes. Giselle had to laugh at her.

"Geminie, give the girl a break! She is just as nervous as you are. The Princess will be fine, she has been taught well and she knows her place. And besides, the King will not be watching her manners. Likely he will be watching her!"

"Thank-you Giselle! I don't know how I would manage without you. You have helped me so much." Grace thanked the faun and gave her a quick hug.

"Mind you don't muse the dress!" said Geminie. Grace rolled her eyes and smiled at Giselle.

"Come now, its time to go." Geminie stood and slowly walked towards the door.

"It's early yet! We have half an hour!" Grace said from her seat by the vanity.

"Yes but it take time to get there and we have to be sure we are not followed. And it's not like we can be late!" Giselle opened the door and Geminie left the room. Grace stood and followed her out into the hall.

"Your Highness, you'll need your cloak. It may be spring but its still cold!" Giselle handed the Princess a cloak that was two shaded of purple darker then the dress. "There, you look like an angel! Good Luck and God Speed!" Grace nodded to the faun and hurried to catch up with Geminie. She did not want to be left alone in the darken hallways of Cair Paravel.


	11. Meeting By Moonlight

It was dark in the garden by the time Geminie and Grace got there. It was just before midnight. Geminie flicked her tail towards an opening between two hedges. Grace looked at her and went in the direction she was directed. When she looked behind her the cat was gone. In the dark Grace could not see Peter. She was alone in a garden in the dark. Grace was afraid, not just afraid, she was terrified. A noise ahead of her made her jump.

"W-who's there?" asked the Princess. Her voice shook and she was well aware of it.

"It's just me, Peter! You needn't be so afraid. No one will hurt you here. Even if you are in the castle's garden in the middle of the night. Come here, I want to show you something." Peter's voice came from a little ahead of Grace, on the other side of another hedge. "Just go straight ahead and when you come to the trees turn left then you'll see the opening." Peter's voice was kind. Grace hurried to where he was, not just because she didn't want to be alone in the dark.

Grace rounded the corner and was shocked at what she saw. The moon, which had previously been hidden behind a cloud, hung low in the sky. Its silver light lit up a marble fountain surrounded by roses. Peter smiled at the look of pure joy and genuine happiness that radiated from Grace-Elizabeth's face. She simply stood there and looked at the moon and the glittering stars that twinkled in the night sky above them.

"I-I've never seen anything like this before! Is the moon always so close to the ground? And the stars, they look like I might be able to reach out and touch them!" Grace couldn't pull her gaze from the sky.

"The moon is only this low at certain times, mostly just when it's a full moon or close to a full moon. But the stars always are like this. It really is beautiful. In Narnia the stars are really spirits that dance through the night sky. In Isandria can't you see the moon?" Peter was curious as to why Grace was so fascinated by the sky. It was like she had never seen it before.

"Isandria is in a deep valley surrounded by tall steep mountains. There is only one way in and out of the country, a pass between two mountain ranges. The trees and the bush is so thick and the valley so flat that you can't really see the sky at all. The moon and the sun are only directly over the castle for a few hours each day. Isandria is very dark and cold. There is only one city and it is centered around the castle, Siantria. There are few honest people in the whole country because most of the people are outlaws and criminals from other countries. It's the perfect hiding place for anyone who doesn't want to be found. No one trusts anyone and the only person that the people hold any loyalty to is the King because if he so desires he can get rid of the outlaws. It's probably one of the most dangerous places on earth." Grace never once looked away from the magical sky.

"Grace I have to ask you this not. Do you want to marry me or do you want to stay in Isandria with your family?" Peter wanted her answer quickly. He was tired of having to think so much and wonder what he was going to do about the Isandrian Princess and her father.

"I-I-I don't know. I barely know you! I know one thing for sure if I return to Isandria I will be dead within a month. My father won't keep me alive unless I am to be married because he doesn't want me to get the throne. He wants my brother to be the next monarch of Isandria, and he's welcome to it! I would rather be someplace warm and where I could see the sky." Grace tore her eyes away from the stars and looked Peter in the eye. Many emotions swirled in her black eyes. Pain, Fear, Hope, and Love were the emotions that Peter could best interpret. Grace had one tormented soul, that much was certain.

"I feel very strongly for you Grace. I don't think it's love exactly but I am positive that if given the chance it would grow to that. I want to be able to protect you from whatever is troubling you but I don't know who or if I can. There is something different about you. I have had lots of girls thrown at me by lots of people and countries but you were the only one who I would even consider marrying. I just have to know if you feel the same or if you even care at all." Peter didn't look away from Grace. She didn't pull her gaze away either. Peter waited to hear what she would say. Her answer was what would determine the answer that Peter would give King Oberon in the morning.

"You are different from any other man I have ever seen or heard of. You care so much about someone you have only just met! I can't imagine how much you must care for your brother and sisters. You have a good heart and I can tell that you mean well and will keep your word. You have asked me whether I feel anything for you and the truth is, I don't know. There are few emotions that I do know and understand. Love, Caring, and Truth are not things that I have ever had or seen. I can't give you a straight forward answer because I do feel something, but I am unable to identify what it is exactly. I'm sorry Peter. I wish I could help you more." Grace finally looked away from him and back to the moon surrounded by all the stars.

Peter looked at the girl who stood before him and knew what he had to do. He moved closer to her and wrapped his arms around her small frame. She shivered and then relaxed in his arms. "Grace, you may not know how to explain what you feel but your eyes tell me everything. Tomorrow I will accept the proposal that your father has laid out. I want to protect you and I know that I love you. I am going to make sure that everything works out for us. Don't worry." Peter whispered in her ear.

Peter and Grace stood together under the night sky for quite a while. The moon had disappeared and the sky was changing colour before Peter realized that they needed to be inside. Peter looked at Grace and saw that he was asleep. He smiled and lifted her easily into his arms she was as light as a feather. He carried her back to her room and gently placed her on the bed then took a blanket and draped it around her shoulders. She rolled over but did not wake up. Quickly Peter left her and went to his own room where he got ready to meet the King.


	12. Author's Note and Appology sp?

Hello Readers! I am sorry that I have not posted in a few days. My computer wasn't working and I was unable to load new chapters on Tuesday or Wednesday. Roxanna and I went on a five-day trip to Alberta and British Columbia, Canada. It is so pretty there! I loved the mountains and all the green in British Columbia. Alberta was nice too but it was a little to brown for my liking. We got to go to Drumheller and Calgary in Alberta and Invermere and Vernon in British Columbia. I had an awesome trip. I hope I will be able to post the next chapter in a day or two but it may take longer because I have a lot of work to catch up on. Thank-you for reading!

**Love Forever,**

**Arianna**

**PS: THANK-YOU FOR ALL THE AWESOME REVIEWS!**


	13. HELP PLEASE!

Hello Everyone,

I have lost my inspiration to write this story. I am currently suffering from massive writer's block! If you have any ideas on how to continue with this story please send then to me that is if you want me to keep writing. I'll try to write another chapter even if it is just a closer.

Sorry,

Arianna


End file.
